Itchy Butt
by Ryu-Ruyi
Summary: Sasu X Naru. What has Naruto's Itchy Butt to do with Sasuke. What makes their sensei places bet on them. Who will win the jackpot?


Disclaimer: So sad …so very sad… I dun own Naruto or Sasuke or anyone from that gang. But I own this story.

I hope you love this fic. To everyone celebrating Birthday this March – HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

How I come across this title is by accident. It sounds good and also if you repeat it many times and very fast, it sounds like ICHIBAN – no 1.

Please continue to read. Very sorry as the begining is a bit slow. But I promised a VERY GOOD ending. Very lemon.

PAIRING: SASU X NARU

WARNING: At least NC 17.

**ITCHY BUTT**

"CAN YOU SIT STILL FOR ONE MINUTE PLEASE" shouts Tsunade.

A blonde hair ninja with whiskers marks at his cheeks quickly grips the side of the chair with both his hands.

"Ano…sorry…" Naruto smiles sheepishly before he scratches the back of his head.

"What is wrong with you? You have been fidgeting since you get in here and you can't seem to sit still for a minute. Am I such a bore?" says a piss off Tsunade. She continues her rants about not seeing Naruto for such a long time and has taken the opportunity to listen to his report rather then reading the written one and even go so far as hinting that she needs a break from work.

"Hee…Heee…No" quips Naruto.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at Naruto before saying "No as you cannot sit still or no that I'm not a bore?"

"Don't be funny here. Now get back to the report. You are saying that after you have knocked out the three bodyguards you went into a cave with a red and black marking by the side. How does the marking look like?" asks Tsunade.

"W..e..well…, I'm not very sure also. I was in a rush and just have a glance but the marking looks like twisted leaves with scorpions and curvy lines" answers a sheepish Naruto as he scratches the back of his head and at the same time fidget slightly from his seat.

Rolling her eyes, the hokage asks "then what happen" as she settles herself deeper into her chair as she knows that the brat will either mess up the story or making it long winded. She might as well enjoy the torture so to speak, as she pours herself a cup of sake.

"Mmm…yeah. Going into the cave, there are books and scrolls all over the place as well as bottles and pots of liquids in all types of sizes and colours. Wooahh… you should see the bottle that twist round and round…and there is black liquids that shines purplish and it bubbles …or… the one that is bluish grey and seems to glow by itself… and…"

Smack! Came a flying scroll that smacks Naruto at the shoulder. "Stick to your story. I don't need to know colours or whether they bubbles are not," says a piss off Tsunade, grumbling about the idiotic brat, she pours herself another drink.

"Uhng." Says a rather hurt Naruto before he continues his story of searching for the scroll that Tsunade had asked him to look for "…and then I saw something sticking out behind a pile of brown scrolls that is grayish white. I tried to pull at it but it got stuck and as it's quite high up I pulled harder and then the brown scrolls fell and knocked down some liquids on to the floor. It was then I heard some sound outside and taking the grey scroll…it fit your description…well as I was saying I turn around and wanted to get away and I slipped on something and fell…man..was my butt painful.." seeing Tsunade glaring at him, Naruto quickly continues his story about how he then have to fight his way out of the many tunnels and kicking some more butts before he was able to get back to Konoha. As Naruto tells his story, he again starts to fidget. This is making Tsunade's right eye twitches until…

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I ASK YOU TO SIT STILL? What is wrong with you?" shouts a really piss off Hokage trying not to shake Naruto and end up crushing her sake cup.

"I…I dun really know. My butt itches and the more I scratch, the itchier it get," wails a grown up twenty plus Naruto.

"How long has it been like this" sighs Tsunade as she plops back down onto her chair.

Scratching his head, Naruto tells Tsunade that it has been like this since he got back from this mission. Sighing once again, Tsunade stands up and walks around her table to face Naruto.

"Stand up brat and turn your back to me" says Tsunade. Using her chakra, Tsunade send out a green glow towards Naruto's butt. The chakra turns a yellowish green before disappearing.

_Man… this is so embarrassing. First telling the old hag that I am clumsy then of all things my ass itches and now the hag wants to check out my ass. Wa.. Wha..Wha? The hag is laughing…_turning around quickly, Naruto sees Tsunade laughing like a mad hag. She is clutching her stomach with one hand while the other is wiping away tears that trickle out from her eyes.

"Hey! Stop you old hag. What is the meaning of this? My ass itch and you are laughing," says an angry Naruto.

Wiping away her tears, Tsunade tries to clam down her laughter that is turning into chuckles. "Naruto, you are really Konoha number one surprising ninja. Well I never… I have not laugh so much in my life..." seeing an angry and sulking Naruto, she chuckles again and asks "to make sure, can you tell me when you fell in the cave, was there any liquid where you sat? Don't worry, answer my question first and I'll tell you want is wrong."

"I already told you that I slip on something wet on the floor and I fell. Uhn. Asking stupid question. Mmm… let me think… yes I think I fell on the liquid that I stepped on. Its dark green in colour and have a golden sheen to it. It soaked into my favourite orange pant and leaves a stain there. I actually have to change out of the pant after I left the cave before I went into the small town."

Tsunade trying and I mean trying to control another bout of laughter explains "Well first thing first. When you get back home, throw away that pant. You are not allow to wear it anymore and don't argue. The stain won't come off. Next is the liquid that you have step on and fell into. It is known as urushiol. It is a chemical from poison plants like poison ivy, poison oak etc. In another word, it causes skin irritant. And another is that this urushiol is slightly different. It has been changed slightly by chakra. It causes the skin to itch and turn red, but it won't blister the skin and like all irritants, it makes the victim wanted to scratch. And the more you scratch, the itchier it will get and it will takes around a week to heel. The slight change mention earlier is that it can not be heal by chakra; therefore I believe Kyuubi can't heal it, neither can I. Now turn around again and pull down your pant"

"WHAT? You perverted old hag," shouts Naruto.

"Do you want to get well or not?" asks Tsunade as she whacks Naruto at the back of his head. "I need to inspect the skin and it is not my fault that of all places you have to stick your butt into the liquid."

Naruto grumbling to himself turns around and unbuckle his pant and pulls it down with his boxer. He hears some chuckles and turn around to glare at Tsunade.

"Mmm…my… what rosy cheeks you have" smiles Tsunade.

"That's it. I have enough of you laughing at me YOU PERVERTED OLD WRINKLED HAG" shouts Naruto as he throws a couple of kunais at Tsunade and pulls up his pant and boxer.

"Hey! I'm trying to help, you ungrateful brat. You…" shouts Tsunade.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is…" before Tsunade can asks who is it, the door opens and in steps none other than Naruto's rival and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Quirking his right eyebrow, Sasuke asks "How interesting. Am I interrupting something? I can go out and wait."

This is because Sasuke walks in on seeing Tsunade one hand on her hip and the other on Naruto's left shoulder, while Naruto looking like a tomato has just finish pulling up his pant and currently trying to buckle it.

Swoosh! Something zooms towards Sasuke and being an expert, captures the thing in his right hand gracefully.

"Take that and that brat out of my office. As you are a so call genius, you can take care of that brat until he gets well. Also, in the mean time he will be staying with you. And that's your mission. I don't care if both of you end up torturing each other. Just make sure not to scratch that butt of his for at least one week. That jar will have direction on how to use it. Now GET OUT" says a fuming Tsunade as she walks back to her chair. Before she can slumps down…

"Here" says Sasuke as he throws a wrapped packing towards Tsunade. "My report and my mission are inside." He strolls out of the office, putting the jar that Tsunade threw to him in one of his pocket and calling out "Oi dobe, lets go"

Stomping out behind Sasuke, Naruto grumbles why of all people it had to be the teme. Slamming the door shuts, Naruto did not see two people outside the Hokage's window.

"Well? I told you that brat is clumsy. Now pay up Tsunade" says a man with bushy white hair as he and another person steps into the room. The man continues to complain that Naruto can never seem to change his loudness as well as his action.

"Is that my fault? I thought that you as his teacher should have taught him better. Also he has been following you for sometime. Maybe it is your bad attitude that rubs into him" complains back Tsunade to the white hair man.

As both of them quarrels, the third person quietly stares out of the window and looking down towards a couple. One black hair ninja strolling in front of one sulking blond and he also quirks his right eyebrow when he catches the word "Ramen" and seeing the smaller blond guy gives the taller black hair one a hug before running in front. Turning around, he gives a soft cough. This gets the attention of the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Why don't we have a more interesting bet? I heard that Naruto's ass itches and you have given Sasuke the ointment to help Naruto apply," says the third person.

"What bet?" ask both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Seeing that he gets both of their interest, he continues "I bet that Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is going to become more interesting within the next two to three days."

"What relationship?" asks Hokage

"Sasuke and Naruto? I won't have known" questions Jiraiya.

"So…is the bet on?" asks the third person.

"How much?" questions Tsunade.

"As I was saying, we will be making it more interesting. If I win, Hokage-sama will give me two weeks fully paid leaves. While Jiraiya-sama will present me his following two Icha Icha Paradise books first before they are in the market."

"Wwhat…? Two weeks of paid leaves…?" sputters Tsunade

"Hokage-sama, you are not afraid of losing are you. If I lose, I'll take on two weeks missions without pay, that is only fair" says this third person.

"Then what if you lose the bet to me?" asks Jiraiya.

"I will help you in getting research materials without cost for two weeks" answers that person.

"Mmmm…ok. But I want pictures to prove you win the bet" says Tsunade.

"For my part, I will tag along with you. To make sure you don't cheat and also for research purposes" says Jiraiya.

"Ok. No problem. If there is nothing else, I leave both of you back to your lovers quarrel. I need to check their progress status" POOF the man disappears before both Tsunade and Jiraiya can say anything.

"Hey you are supposed to let me tag along" before another POOF Jiraiya also disappears.

"Why can't both of you like everyone else use the door….hey…what lovers quarrel…Hatake Kakashi!" shouts Tsunade.

Elsewhere…in a ramen stall.

"Where are we going after this?" asks Naruto after burping quite loudly.

"We will stop by your place to pack before going back to mine. Come on" says Sasuke as he stands up and put some money on the counter and walks out of the shop. Naruto quickly gets up and follows behind.

"A..a…Sasuke, can you please give me the jar that Tsunade gave you earlier. I can take care of myself…mmm…so I don't need to go to your place…" says a very embarrass Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Mmm… I've given him time to tell me what is wrong. That dobe looks kinda cute when he blushes. Well if he is not going to tell me, then I'm going to drag it out of his kissable mouth…_thinks Sasuke.

_Man…this is so embarrassing. Damn I should have been more careful. Now not only do I have to shift in to stay with the teme, but he will have to apply the ointment on my butt…_BLUSH_…ooohhh noooo… Sasuke's hands on my butt, his fingers long and slim…_

**_Well at least you can have your heart desire. Mmm…I won't say that that is a bad slip. You get that Ice Prince to give you a butt massage…_**Kyuubi also throws in a few images of butt massage on top of the ones that Naruto is imagining. This make Naruto's slight blush turns redder and of course this does not get unnoticed by our genius teme.

"HEY! Are you ok? What is wrong with you? Also I need to know where you are hurt. The Hokage has given me a mission, and I don't like to fail" says Sasuke as he stares at Naruto who is trying very hard to clear his mind of those naughty naughty images and also trying to cool his temperature. It won't be good if Sasuke sees a tent at the front of his pant.

"Saa..Sasuke…really, you don't need to help. It's just a small accident, nothing serious and I can take care of myself" says Naruto.

Snort. Looking up and down Naruto, Sasuke continues "A non serious accident? And the Hokage makes that a mission to have me taking care of you? Come on. Are you going to tell me or do I need to strip you and find out myself?"

_Damn. I didn't just say strip, did I? Should not have think about Naruto and blushing too much._

_Waa…whaat? Sasuke just says strip…nooo. Stop thinking of naughty thoughts…._

"We are here. Come on. You don't need to pack much. You can borrow some of my stuff if needed" says Sasuke as they arrive at Naruto's place.

Naruto quickly takes the opportunity to disappear into his room so that he can escapes from answering Sasuke's questions. Sasuke being Sasuke do not let Naruto has the opportunity to escape. He strolls into Naruto's room and helps Naruto to pack. Seeing that they have nearly complete packing, Sasuke picks up the bag and …

"Well?" says Sasuke.

"Well what?" asks Naruto with his adorable face tilts to the right side.

Siiigghh… "Dobe…you have yet to answer my questions. This is a good place if I need to inspect your wounds if you continue not to tell me" explains Sasuke.

Naruto knowing that once Sasuke acts stubborn, he is going to get his answer one way or another. _Might as well get over it now then later…_ Slumping onto his bed, Naruto fidgets a bit before he explains about the part where he went into the cave looking for the scroll that the hag wanted… "That's when I slip and fell onto a puddle of liquid that it turns out to be a type of i..iri..iritants? I think the old hag says that it had been change by chakra and she said that her chakra and Kyuubi's won't be able to help and that is why the ointment…"

Before Naruto finishes his story, Sasuke is laughing, really laughing with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey! What are you laughing about" says an angry and surprise Naruto. _Sasuke is laughing… he looks really good…no, not good, handsome…very…_

"Dobe, you really are clumsy. Why didn't you look where you are going? And now you hurt your butt and Hokage want me to help you on applying …WHAT! I…I have to help you …ointment… on your butt… Oh!...nooo" says a weary Sasuke. _Man…what the fu…I have to help put the ointment on that dobe's butt and … how am I going to keep my hands off him… this not going to be good…but…my hands on his butt…_naughty pictures pops up in Sasuke's mind.

"Hey! Remember, I never ask for your help and also I say I can take care of myself…" before Naruto can completes his sentence.

"Hnn. This is a mission that Hokage gave me and I'll complete it. Come. It is getting late. We need to get back to my place" says Sasuke as he grips the bag tighter in one hand and the other shots out to grab Naruto's hand. Pulling Naruto outside the room and outside Naruto's house.

"Keys" asks Sasuke. Naruto still surprise of having drag by the hand by Sasuke, digs into his pocket with his free hand and comes up with his house keys. Sasuke releasing Naruto's hand takes the keys and locks Naruto's house before pocketing them and resumes back to dragging Naruto by his hand.

Both of them stroll towards the Uchiha's Mansion quietly. None of them want to say something stupid and break the atmosphere. Naruto has a slight blush across his cheeks and when ever his eyes glance down to his hand grasps within Sasuke's hand, his lips will tilt up into a smile. Sasuke is aware of holding Naruto's hand and he is not going to let go. It is not easy to have such an opportunity to hold his dobe-chan's hand. So he pretends to be scowling, but if you really look behind his bangs, you can see that his eyes are actually smiling.

Walking and lost in their own thoughts, both of them are not aware of two persons shadowing them from behind. As Sasuke reaches his door, he swings the bag pack that he is carrying further up his shoulder to free his right hand. He then puts his right hand into one of his many pockets and draws out his house keys. Unlocking his door, he kicks it open and he gives a short tug at his left hand to draw Naruto forward into his house.

After a couple of minutes, the two shadows appear from behind the bush.

"Well…I never….Sasuke and Naruto? No wonder that brat never shows any interest in the women that hang around us when he trains with me" says Jiraiya. "Well… this is as good as any research materials. I can use this as a new yaoi series. More money"

"I want 15 of this new series profit" says Kakashi.

"WHAT! 15" says a rather loud Jiraiya.

"Sshhhh! Are you trying to blow our cover and miss out all the actions? 15 is nothing compare to a growing market out there. I know for certain that there are a lot of yaoi fans hiding undercover" whispers Kakashi as he stalks closer and into the Uchiha's compound.

Looking around, he is trying to find a good place to watch the action, as he needs to take pictures for his Hokage to prove his winning. Jiraiya continues behind him at a lower pace as he tries to calculate how much he is going to earns once his Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Series hit the market.

Meanwhile…inside the Uchiha's Mansion…

After dragging Naruto into the house, Sasuke turns around and locks his door. He then proceeds on towards the living room, still dragging Naruto. Naruto didn't much care about being drag, his eyes wonder around the areas that they have passed. He has visited Sasuke at his home a few times, but everytime he still stares at the bigness of the place and its furnishing. His left hand slowly moves towards his butt…

SLAP

"HEY! What is that for" says Naruto and he rubs his left hand with his right that Sasuke has let go.

"You are not allow to scratch, don't you remember what the Hokage said earlier" explains Sasuke before he continues to walk forward.

"I'm not scratching….I'm…hey! Wait for me teme" says Naruto as he quickens his steps behind Sasuke. "Where are we going" asks Naruto behind Sasuke. Sasuke ignoring the question turns a corner and walks down a corridor to latter pause in front of a door.

"Here. You will be sleeping here. As this is a short notice and I have to watch over you…" before Sasuke can finish his explanation Naruto has butted in "Woo..Wooaahh! This is one big bedroom. And the bed…" Naruto rushes forward to the bed and proceed to bounce up and down on it. "….its so big… so comfortable…mmm" as Naruto starts to roll on top of it.

Sasuke walks into the room and dumps Naruto's bag at the end of the bed and walks towards the cupboard. Opening it, he draws out some clothing and throws a towel at Naruto.

Pluff! "Hey! What do you do that for" asks Naruto as he sits back up and removes the towel to his side.

"Bathroom is over there. You need to clean up…" says Sasuke as he drops the clothing he is holding on to a chair.

Naruto trying to postpone the application time pouts and "But Sasuke it's about dinner time and I'm hungry. Can't we have dinner first, please?" using his lost poor puppy eyes look at Sasuke.

"Alright. You unpack first and I'll go into the kitchen to see what we can have for dinner" says Sasuke as he moves towards the bedroom's door.

"A…mmm..ah Sasuke, the cupboard have someone's clothes inside. What should I do about it" says Naruto that is standing infront of an open cupboard.

Sasuke turns around and speaks "this is my room, dobe. We ha…"

"WHAT!" shouts Naruto "Yo… youuur ro-room?"

"Please listen!. As I was trying to explain earlier, as this is such a short notice and I have to watch over you, you will be staying in my room. Also as you said earlier, the bed is big enough to accommodate both of us" explains Sasuke before he turns to walk outside, he sees the blush that creeps down from Naruto's cheeks towards his neck. _Mmm …how far does the blush goes down to?_ thinks Sasuke as he grins to himself as he walks towards the kitchen.

Naruto looks at the bed, then looks at the retreating figure of Sasuke and looks back to the bed and GLUP…_Man…this is going to be hard. How can I sleep together with Sasuke. I won't be able to control…_naughty thoughts again pops up. Naruto can feels his body flushes and a deep low tremble has move southward when he hears…

_**Ahh! Ah! Ah! He! Hi!...someone is going to be molested tonight…what a wet dream comes true…hi! Hi…**_

_Shut Up! Kyuubi. Why me? I don't need this. What happens if he found out that I like him a lot and he is disgusted with me…what then? I'll …I… I'll …lose more then a friend…_

_**If you lose you lose. If you never try, you will never know. If you try, 1 is also a chance of a life time. It is better to live knowing then to live in hiding.**_

_But he will know that I like him, a guy…. He will be disgusted with me…I don't think I can live with that pain…._

**_Kit… are you a shinobi? You are a ninja, a risk taker. Life is always full of risk. If that prick really is your friend, he will takes in your faults and all and not care about whether you are gay or not, even if he did not have the same feeling for you. But what happens if he shares the same feeling for you…_**

"Dobe! Are you coming for dinner or not?" says a faraway voice.

"Hey! Don't call me that teme. I want Ramen" says Naruto as he walks towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile….outside the Uchiha's compound…

Kakashi has locates a good place to hide and observe comfortably. He then takes out a camera and hangs it around his neck for easy access and proceeds to pull out his latest Icha Icha Paradise book to read while waiting. Jiraiya has settles down also beside Kakashi and has taken out a notebook and a pen waiting for the action to starts…

Back in the Uchiha's Mansion…

Arriving at the Uchiha's kitchen, Naruto sees Sasuke cooking by the stove. He pulls out a chair and sit down, keeping his eyes on Sasuke's movement. He likes the way Sasuke moves. He even likes the way Sasukes scowls.

"Sasuke…is the food ready yet? I'm hungry" sighs Naruto.

"Hnn" was the only reply Sasuke gives.

"Teme, ramen don't take so long to cook. Is it ready yet?" asks Naruto again.

"No. one - I'm the master of this house; I'm not your servant. No. two - You should be thankful that I'm cooking something for you to eat and number three – ramen is not good for your health" says Sasuke without even glancing behind him.

Naruto sticks out his tongue and says "Hey! But I'm the guest. And I though the old hag asked you to take care of me"

Sasuke turns around and put a few dishes on top of the table before replying "Yes, the hokage did ask me to take care of you, but she did not ask me to feed you too. You can always cook and feed yourself." As Sasuke speaks, he pulls out a chair and sits down. Taking up the chopstick, he slowly starts to eat. Taking as much pleasure in eating as well as torturing Naruto with his action.

Sasuke slowly picks up a piece of okra with his chopstick and nibble the tip of it, before slowly sucks the seed out. He then slowly engulf the whole piece into his mouth sucks again before he chews and swallow. Each action becomes very erotic and is making Naruto hot underneath his clothes. Naruto feels his whole body heat up and hungers not for food. He too swallows …GULP…

He quickly rushes towards the drawer and pulls out a pair of chopsticks and starts to eat. _Uhmm humm..the faster mmm I eat the faster aahmn I can leave the table…_

Naruto trying to occupy his mind on food did not see the slight smirk that graces one Uchiha Sasuke's face.

After finishing his dinner, Naruto quickly rushes out of the kitchen and do not see that Sasuke has stands up and starts to clean up the area. But before he can go far…

"Oi! Dobe. Don't forget to take your shower first. I won't be able to apply the medicine if you do not clean the affected area" shouts Sasuke with a grin on his face.

This made Naruto move even faster and he even trips on his way up the stairs.

_Must wash up and go to sleep first before that teme comes in. He won't wake me up to apply the medicine…Yes! Good good idea…_ Naruto rushes into the room and quickly pulls out his pajamas, cap and takes the towel that Sasuke has given him earlier into the bathroom. Inside, he places both his pajamas and cap on the shelf and the towel across the bath rail before stripping.

A few minutes later….

Sasuke walks into his room and he can hear Naruto humming happily to himself in the bathroom…

_This is getting more interesting. I don't even need to threaten the dobe to take a bath…such eagerness…. _

Sasuke then pulls out another piece of clothing before adding them to the one he has earlier taken out and walks into the bathroom. Our dobe in his haste, as usual forget something. This time he forgets to lock the bathroom's door. Sasuke puts the clothes on a side table and leans on the wall waiting, as he hears the knob of the shower turns off. Sasuke can see a vague figure behind the shower's curtain. Some rustle and the curtain swipes to the side and out step Naruto. Still slightly wet from the shower with a towel tied around his hips…

YIKES!... "Sasuke! What are you doing here" says an embarrass Naruto as he went back behind the curtain.

"This is my bathroom, in case you forgot. Also I too need a shower" says Sasuke as he straightens himself and slowly untie his hitai-ate and place it beside a towel.

"You…I …I mean have… you clean up the kitchen quite fast…"stutters Naruto still hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Dobe…haven't you heard of dishwasher? I just need to load everything inside and clean the table" says Sasuke as he turns around, back facing Naruto, he unzip his Jounin's vest and place it beside his hitai-ate.

Naruto quickly takes the opportunity to rush outside the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on his way out.

_Whewww! That was close…it is so embarrassing…I mean its not that I have not seen Sasuke strips and it is not that he have not seen me naked before when we went to the hot springs together when we are chunnin …and… damn my heart, its beating too fast. This is not going to be easy…just looking at Sasuke slowly stripping and just now eating that vegetable, _GLUP _it makes me feel quite arouse…_

"Oi dobe. Here wear this" says Sasuke as he throws Naruto a bundle of cloth. Naruto turns around in time to catch the material that hit his left shoulder.

"What is this? I already have my pajamas" says Naruto as he slowly puts his pajamas and cap on the bed and takes up the cloth that Sasuke threw at him earlier. The cloth turns out to be a sort of bath robe, but softer and silkier. Its baby blue in colour and seems to shimmer. _Mmm…it's so soft and …it…it's beautiful…but why that teme…why gives me this to wear… _

"Dobe. You can not wear your pajamas. Pajamas bottom is not good ventilation clothing. The robe will be a better choice. It's easier for me to apply the ointment and it can leave to dry off naturally" says Sasuke before he turns back into the bathroom.

"B..But…But.." stutters Naruto. But it is too late, as Sasuke has closed the bathroom door and he can hear the sound of water. _This …this… is too much. I have to share Sasuke's bed…I have to let him apply ointment on my butt…now I have to wear a robe that left me naked inside…waahhh waaahhh…so embarrassing…what happens in the middle of the night …if I feel arou…Arrrggghhh…._

**_Hey! Stop that kit. What is wrong with you? You are disturbing my beauty sleep._**

_Kyuubi…come on…help me…what am I supposed to do…_

Kyuubi helps by pulling out all naughty images that Naruto dreamt and even create a few thrown in for good measures.

_**Does it help?**_

_AAAHHHH! You are not helping…. Are you trying to kill me? Damn where are the tissues when you need them…. Must not let Sasuke sees me having a nose bleed…_

Naruto quickly goes to the dressing table and pulls out a couple of tissues and dries his nose. After dumping them later in the bin, he puts on the robe Sasuke has given him. After wrapping the robe tightly around his waist and pulling the sash tight for good measure, Naruto slips on one of his boxers and drops the towel around his waist. But before he can ducks under the cover…

"Hey! Dobe. Don't you go and sleep. I have yet to apply the medication" says Sasuke as he walks out of the bathroom with only a black silken boxer and a towel around his shoulder.

Naruto peeking out from his golden bangs _Woah! He looks …woah…SEXY…_ is the word that pops up into Naruto's mind.

Sasuke steps back into the bathroom and this time come out without the towel, but in his right hand, he holds the jar of ointment. He then makes his way to the bed and …

"Dobe, flip over. And don't argue" says Sasuke as he waits for a grumbling Naruto to turns over with his back facing him.

Naruto can feels Sasuke slips down and sit by the side of his left hip, as he fells the bed dips slightly on the left. He then feels cool air on his upper thigh as the robe is slowly lift up and….

SLAP

"OW! What is that for, bastard" shouts Naruto as he quickly turns to the left and glare at Sasuke and at the same time his left hand moves to his butt and rubs it slowly.

"Hnn. I thought I told you to wear the robe only. Why do you have to go and wear a boxer? Now take it off" says a glaring Sasuke.

"No. And you can't make me" says a pouting Naruto.

"EEEIPP!" sounds Naruto as Sasuke just stands up and pulls his boxer down and throws it on the floor. Naruto quickly pushes the robe down to cover his butt and turns up to glare at Sasuke.

"What do you think you are doing….you…you PERVERT" shouts Naruto.

Meanwhile outside….

The spot that Kakashi has chosen is up on a tree directly facing Sasuke's bedroom window. As it's an old tree and it's quite dark outside except for the light of the moon, nobody would be able to see Kakashi and Jiraiya unless they know that they are there. Hearing the word 'Pervert' Kakashi quickly puts away his orange book and takes up the camera. Jiraiya who is munching on something quickly sit up and also starts to flip his notebook to a fresh page…

Back inside Sasuke's bedroom…

"You sound like a girl, dobe" says Sasuke as he moves back to his previous sitting position. "Come on dobe, I don't have all night" before Sasuke looks at the inscription on the jar…

Note:

Clean the affected area thoroughly

Dab a generous size of cream onto the affected area.

Slowly and lightly massage until the cream is fully absorb into the skin.

Air the affected area.

DO NOT. Wrap the affected area, as this will lead to further skin irritations.

_No!...I did not just read the word massage did I …yes … the word massage is really there…must try not to blush…keep calm …calm… at the least, I get to touch Naruto…if he did not feel disgusted…or if he takes it well…maybe there is a chance for me…_thinks Sasuke.

"Well…. Are you going to pull up the robe or do you want me to strip you?" asks Sasuke as he slowly unscrews the jar's cap.

Naruto trying his hardest to stop blushing slowly pulls the robe up to his waist and hides his red face in the pillow that he holds on to. Sasuke trying his hardest not to blush also quickly dab a generous amount of cream with his right hand, drops the cream on to Naruro's butt. Naruto squirms a little, but still has his face hidden in the pillow. Sasuke slowly grins and puts his right hand onto Naruto's butt…

_No…no…I must not grope his butt. Must slowly enjoy this…mmm…will make Naruto feels as arouse as …this…this is a good opportunity to see whether Naruto likes me…_thinks Sasuke.

_Yeiipppss!...mmmm…mm…it …it feels…sooo good….Sasuke's hand…_

Sasuke taking his time slowly using his fingers to move the cream all over Naruto's butt in a slow circling movement. He then shifts himself to directly facing Naruto's butt and let his right hand fingers trail the cream and again move in circling movement. He adds a slight pressure and places the whole right hand palm onto to Naruto's butt. The fingers swiping and moving clockwise with palm gliding and slightly kneading Naruto's butt. After working on it a couple of minutes, Sasuke using his left hand scoops up another amount of cream. This time slightly smaller and dab it onto Naruto's left butt cheek. Sasuke is feeling very arouse by this time, shifting a bit as he can sees a tent has already form in front of his boxer. Grinning evilly, using his right hand, he smoothes up the cream on the left cheek and glides his hand towards the tail bone of Naruto's back and let his hand glides downward.

_Oooohhhh….mmm..mm…so.. good …mmm…I feel really hot…and also very arouse..must keep calm…calm…Yikes!..._

Naruto jerks up a bit as Sasuke's right hand has moves down towards the crack between the two cheeks. Using his left hand, he places it on Naruto's back to make sure he don't turns or move away. His right hand massages each butt's cheek and once in a while dips his fingers in between the crack and once in a while ghost over Naruto's entrance. Sasuke's actions earns him slight moan at first, later purrs and when he first starts dipping his hand into the crack, earns him short gasps. By now Naruto has abandon the pillow and is hugging it on his chest rather than for hiding his face in. Naruto's face is flush, very flush and his eyes are filling with desires when he…

"S..Sa…Sas..uuukeee" moans Naruto.

Sasuke lifts his left hand and using it tilts Naruto's face towards him. What he sees there makes him bend down and kisses Naruto's lips. Licking it slightly he then kisses Naruto's cheeks. His right hand slides in between Naruto'd butt cheeks and this makes Naruto groans, giving Sasuke the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke then leans down, lying on his left side and with his left hand, slowly pushes aside the robe to get to Naruto's nipples. With his right hand, he pushes Naruto's bottom towards his erection. This making the bottom half of the robe opens up and Naruto's erection brushing onto Sasuke's cloth cover one. This makes Sasuke groans into Naruto's mouth, while Naruto moans and slides both hands around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gently bucks forward to grind his erection with Naruto's. Naruto tightens his hands around Sasuke's shoulder and one hand grasps on to the black head.

_I love all the lovely noises that dobe makes. What happen if I …_

Sasuke right hand slides upward from Naruto's butt to his left hip. He then trails one finger toward to the front, sliding lower and lower till it reaches the root of Naruto's erection. There it pause before continues to trace the length and back of Naruto's erection. This action makes Naruto mews and trembles and slightly bucks his hips forward…

"Sa…Sasuke…please…" sighs out Naruto before he slides his left leg onto Sasuke's right and leans forward to kiss Sasuke's at the base of his neck. This brings Naruto very close to Sasuke and having his erection either brushing on Sasuke's upper thigh and sometimes very low at his groin area whenever Naruto moves. Sasuke leans slightly backward and looks down on a very flush face Naruto…

"Na..Naruto…. I want you…"whispers Sasuke hoarsely. But before Naruto can say or react, Sasuke moves to hold Naruto's left hand with his right and …

"I want you to want me …not because you feel you have to, but you want to…" says Sasuke as he brings Naruto's left hand up to his lip and he kisses the open palm. He then let the hand slides down while he touches Naruto's left cheek and using the tips of his fingers trace the marking on Naruto's cheek…

"I'm sorry to make you feel like this…and to put you in such situation…but… I …I can't control my feelings for…"whispers Sasuke.

Naruto cuts out Sasuke's word with a slight kiss on the lips and "Shhhh….its… its alright …I want this to happen….be..because…I want to…" whispers out Naruto with his lips slightly ghosting Sasuke's jaw before he leans back and looks up to Sasuke's eyes.

_How can I think Sasuke's eyes are empty, how can others think his eyes are cold….They are beautiful…such softness…su…such…love?_

"Do you love me, dobe?" asks Sasuke looking deep into Naruto's deep blue eyes while holding Naruto's left hand towards his chest.

Naruto glares at him "Don't call me that, teme." He then presses himself closer to Sasuke and whispers "I love you" at Sasuke's neck. He then softly asks "What about you?"

"Let me show you" says Sasuke as he proceeds to slides Naruto's robe off his shoulder and kisses Naruto from his left cheek to the lips and downwards to the base of the neck. There he gives a gentle lick and sucks on it. Naruto arches his back slightly and throws his head backward, exposing the long column of his neck. This makes Sasuke trails kisses from the neck to his chest while at the same time his deft fingers unloosen the sash ties around Naruto's waist.

Sasuke's right hand then slips up and tweak Naruto's left nipple, making Naruto moans and slumps backward onto the bed, no longer lying on his right side. Sasuke shifts himself so that he is leaning on top of Naruto. One hand still tweaking the left nipple while Sasuke's mouth sucks on the right nipple until it hardens and turns red. He then moves to the left nipple while his hand trails down to grasp Naruto's erection. Giving long slow strock. Naruto's body is in trance; it trembles and Naruto's mews and moans are getting louder. Naruto trying to quite himself and balls his left hand up and place it in front of his mouth. This earns him…

"Naruto, I want to hear all your noise…I want to hear you whispers and screams my name" says Sasuke before he quickly engulf Naruto's erection into his mouth.

"AAaahhhhhh!" screams Naruto as both his hands grip the sheet beneath him and he arches upward.

Sasuke seeing this quickly places both his hands on Naruto's hips, holding him down. He moves up and down quickly and seeing Naruto contorting his body and face in ecstasy, the right hand lifts from Naruto's left hip and went and touches and slowly massages Naruto's balls. Before long, Sasuke can feel the tightening of Naruto's body and….

"Sas…Sasu…I…aahhh!" as Naruto's releases his seeds into Sasuke's waiting mouth. Sasuke gives Naruto's member a few more licks before he moves and stands up by the bed. He quickly sheds his boxer and goes to the side drawer to pull out a tube.

Naruto purrs and relax into a comfortable position and eyes slowly lower…

"Hey! I'm not finish yet" says Sasuke. Naruto quickly open his eyes and they turn wide when they set eye on a naked and arouse Sasuke.

Sasukes quickly moves back to the bed and gather Naruto into his arms before giving him a very passionate kiss. Licking and sliding their tongues dances, sound of smooches and sighs fills the whole room. Sasuke's hand has went back to tweaking and once in a while pinching Naruto's nipples, making Naruto mews and grasps. When Sasuke feels something hard brushing his erection, he slowly sits up and using his right hand grasps Naruto's harden erection and gives a few pump, while his left hand uncap the tube he has taken earlier. He then pours the gel like liquid into his hand and he then glides them beneath Naruto's erection and towards his entrance. Naruto fidgets when he feels a finger tracing his entrance and the….

"Gasp!" gasps Naruto as he arches his back. Before he can do anything else, Sasuke bends down and kisses him as he trusts his finger in and out of Naruto. After a minute or two, he added another finger and adding more gel liquid into the entrance. Naruto wiggles and Sasuke leans back before he leans forward this time towards Naruto's erection and gives a lick on the slit of his erection. Naruto moans and Sasuke added the third finger and slowly moves them. Then…

"AAarrrghhh!" screams Naruto as he tried to push himself onto Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke without pausing his fingers, position himself in between Naruto's legs. His left hand quickly grabs the tube and squeeze a generous amount of gel onto his erection and using his left hand smears and pump them a couple of times, moaning softly. Naruto hearing the moans looks towards Sasuke and his right hand reach out, wanted to touch, but Sasuke kisses the hand and withdraws his fingers from Naruto's entrance. Naruto's moans and squirms thrust downward to be met by something larger and harder. Sasuke pushes inside …

_Aaahhh…tight….mmm…oh god…._

"Naruto…are are you ok?" gasps out Sasuke.

"Aaahhh..ahh…" moans Naruto as he nods as an answer.

Sasuke then moves slowly, thrusting in a couple of times before hooking on of Naruto's leg over his shoulder. This makes Sasuke able to thrusts deeper and louder and longer moans can be heard from Naruto, hitting Naruto's prostrate as often as possible.

Moans, groans, mews and gasps fill the rooms and echo down the corridor. Rustles of clothes and slight slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh echo in the room.

"Sa…Sasu..kee…I .." grasps out Naruto.

Sasuke pauses and hand grasps Naruto's erection and says "No…not yet…" before leaning down towards Naruto lips and kisses him. Naruto the other leg wraps around Sasuke's waist and bring Sasuke deeper into him as he leans up a bit to kiss Sasuke in the lips. Naruto's moans as he feels Sasuke's erection grows inside him, while Sasuke can feels the surround walls clamp down on his erection making him feels the need to move. He starts to thrust deep and fast into Naruto. Pushing as far as he can goes while Naruto pushes upward to meet his thrusts. Their movements do not last long as….

"Aaahhh Aahh SA ..SAS..UKKEE!" screams Naruto at the top of his lungs as he comes all over their bodies.

Hearing Naruto screams his name so passionately and erotically, Sasuke thrusts in faster as he can feels Naruto's flesh clamps on tightly to him when he too…

"Na..NAR..uutoo!" gasps out Sasuke as he spills his seeds deep inside Naruto. He slumps forward and kisses Naruto before pulling himself out. Liquids seep out a bit and make a trail on Naruto inner thigh. He bends down and gives them a lick before gently kissing Naruto's limp member. He settles himself beside his dobe and pulls him into an embrace before both of the fell asleep.

Elsewhere…at the Hokage Tower…

"Evening… Hokage sama" says Kakashi. This startles Hokage awake from her sake induces sleep.

"Here" says Kakashi as he throws a small envelop towards his Hokage.

Tsunade captures it with her right hand before the envelop hits her desk. Before she can says anything or do anything…

"That's your proof. I'll be starting my paid leaves from tomorrow, goodnight" says Kakashi.

"WAIT!" shouts Tsunade. "Where is the old fart? I though he tags along"

"Jiraiya nearly suffer a heart attack, I'm not sure what brings it about, but I do volunteer to see him home. He declines as he said he is ok and he had too much to do tonight" explains Kakashi as he edges towards the open window.

"How many do you take" asks the Hokage as she stares at the envelop warily.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. I want to win, but I also want to live. I have taken half a dozen. You have one set of the copies while I keep another. The negative and the last set I have given it to someone that will make sure it is safe. If there is nothing else, I too have a lot to do tonight with my dolph..."POOF as Kakashi disappears into the night.

Slowly picking up the envelop that she has dropped earlier, Tsunade slowlys shakes out the picture on to her desk…

_OH!...mmm..Oh My!...Ohh..dear gods…_These are some of Tsunade thoughts as she quickly put back the pictures into the envelop and put it in her save before she breaks out her old hag laughter….

The next morning….

"Hey! Naruto …wake up! We need to see the Hokage" says Sasuke as he tries to wake Naruto up with kisses.

"Mhhmmp…mmm…why" asks a sleepy Naruto.

"We need more of the ointment. Everytime you washes it away, we have to apply a new coat" explains Sasuke.

Naruto sits up and groggly rubs his eyes when he "WWHEELPS! Hey! Where do you think your hand is going" says a pouting Naruto as he swats Sasuke's hand away from his groin area. "And it is not my fault that I have to shower so often. We keep on getting sticky and I need a shower after that" Naruto then slowly puts his foot down from the bed and stands up to go to the bathroom when he nearly collapse to the floor. Luckily Sasuke is behind him and supports him.

"Are you alright?" asks a concern Sasuke.

"Am I aright? It is all your fault. You have to keep on going a few times" complains Naruto as he tries to stand up and move his legs.

Sasuke smirks and "I'm just trying to prove how much I love you to you. I don't want you to doubt me"

"AH! More like proving your pervertness" pouts Naruto as he waddles into the bathroom and Sasuke catches the phrase "now not only my ass itches, my ass ache also".

Sasuke smiles and answers "If you want I can always kiss it better" The answer he gets is a light blue robe thrown on his face. He chuckles lightly and informs Naruto that he will be in the kitchen.

"I want Ramen. You owe me Ramen" shouts Naruto from the bathroom.

Sasuke procceds to his kitchen and then he saw an envelop lying on the kitchen table. He shakes out the contents and…

"WHAT THE FU…!" follows by a loud BANG and CLANK.

Naruto hearing the commotion, he quickly grabs a robe puts it on before rushing towards the sound. There he saw a very angry Sasuke and some photos and negatives lying on top of the table. He quickly holds Sasuke hand and turns his eyes on the pic…

"WAAAAHHHHH…KAKASSSHHHHIII YOU YOU PERVERT!" shouts Naruto and he grabs the nearest things, the kitchen knife before..

"Naruto No! He likes to play games with us, why not we play the games our way?"smirks an evil Sasuke and he releases his clench fist whereby a piece of paper falls onto the table:

Dear students,

I am very happy to see that both of you are together at last. Seeing that this is a good opportunity, I have taken some pictures for you to keep as mementos. I hope you enjoy your self and I will support your relationship.

Don't worry about me. I'm on holidays for two weeks by the beach with my dolphin.

Your beloved 

Kakashi-sensei

Two weeks later…

Nobody saw Kakashi, Iruka or Jiraiya. Tsunade is still in her office. But she keeps on laughing by herself. And whenever Naruto and Sasuke came and see her. The first time they came, she kept on grinning and had asked Shizune to give them a big and I mean real big jar of ointments for skin rashes. And before they left, she threw them a bag. Inside they later found a quite a number of lubes in different containers and bottles. This made Naruto blushes so adorable that Sasuke pounced on him and Naruto end up taking too many showers a day.

Two weeks has passes and it is time for Kakashi to come home. He sneaks in to check on his students…

"You can come out, Kakashi. I won't kill you. Thanks to you, Naruto and I both have two weeks paid leaves from the Hokage and a big supply of lubes" says Sasuke.

Naruto looks up from his reading and sees a quite sheepish (Kakashi sheepish, that will be the day) eyes close and curve while one hand behind his head.

"No bad feeling? I am indeed happy" says Kakashi.

"Mmmph" sulks Naruto. "It's all your fault, your pervert" before glaring at Kakashi.

"If everything is alright, I should be going" says Kakashi before he throws a book to Sasuke.

"Here. This is my peace offering. I just get it from Jiraiya. He asks me to pass it to you as a thank you both for inspirations" POOF Kakashi disappears into the nigh.

Naruto looking over Sasuke's shoulder:

Hey Uchiha!

Well thanks to both you and the brat, I find new inspiration for my Icha Icha Paradise. And to celebrate its release tomorrow, I have asked Kakashi to bring you one copy.

I do like that brat very much he is like a kid brother or son to me. So don't break his heart. If not I'll come and pulverize you.

Happy reading.

Your greatest novelist sannin

Jiraiya The Great.

**THE END**

Note:

Sorry for any spelling mistake or grammar mistake. I'm trying very hard. English is my second language.

Please do review


End file.
